Mechanical systems may include a plurality of components whose positioning affects the performance and/or efficiency of the mechanical system. In a gas turbine engine for example, various components define the main gas path through the gas turbine engine and the relative positioning of the components may affect the performance and/or efficiency of the gas turbine engine. For example, a turbine blade and an engine casing define a tip clearance there between. The efficiency of the gas turbine engine may increase as the tip clearance decreases since less gas spills over the top of the turbine blade in operation. However, as the tip clearance decreases, the turbine blade may contact the engine casing while rotating, causing wear on the turbine blade and the casing. This may reduce the service life of the turbine blade and the engine casing and thereby increase the operational costs of the gas turbine engine.